


Indizien

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kriminalistischen Expertinnen reichen kleinste Indizien …</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/55722.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Indizien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo).



> A/N: Ist joslj zu verdanken … die Ekstase, Kaffee und Boerne in einem Satz verwendet hat.

***

Boerne nahm dankbar die Tasse, und Thiel nickte müde, als sie "Sie auch?" fragte. Die beiden sahen erschöpft aus; kein Wunder, letzte Nacht hatten sie jedenfalls keinen Schlaf abbekommen.

"Ich habe hier die Ergebnisse der …" Sie stockte und sah auf, als sie bemerkte, daß ihr niemand zuhörte. Ihr Chef hatte gerade einen großen Schluck Kaffee genommen und seufzte erleichtert. So einen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen, dachte Silke amüsiert. Wenn sie gewußt hätte, daß er so einfach glücklich zu machen war, hätte sie ihm schon öfter einmal einen Kaffee spendiert. Sie wendete sich Hauptkommissar Thiel zu, von dem sie sich eigentlich etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit erhofft hatte, aber der starrte Boerne gebannt an, nur um in dem Moment, als sie sich räusperte, derartig zusammenzuzucken, daß er fast die Kaffeetasse fallen gelassen hätte. Die braune Flüssigkeit schwappte über, Thiel fluchte - was sie wenig wunderte - und lief rot an - was sie sehr wunderte.

Erst als sie zusah, wie ihr Chef ohne zu zögern seine Tasse abstellte und mit seinem Taschentuch anfing, Thiel abzutrocknen, der sich hastig wehrte – _jetzt hören Sie schon auf, an mir rumzufummeln, Boerne_ – beschlich sie eine Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden lief.

* Fin *


End file.
